Canine and his puppet
by MiyaSmith811
Summary: Kankuro was visiting the leaf village and happens upon Kiba. What will happen? Will a secret romance bloom? Read and find out. Story is better than the summery.


**Warning: If you don't like yaoi(boyxboy) then don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters I only own this story. If I did own it it would not be appropriate for kids. ;)**

**I wanted to try something new with this fic. Kiba is seme and Kankuro is uke. I haven't read any like this so why not. Please review! positive and negative are both appreciated.**

**"Speaking" and '**_**Thinking'**_

'_Quiet. Peace and quiet. 'bout damn time' _

Kankuro and his siblings have been at the leaf village for a week now and he was already starting to lose it. Temari is PMSing and Gaara has just been in a bad mood. He has had no time to himself because of that obnoxious blond boy who keeps dragging him places.

For the last few hours he was being pushed through stores holding a dozen shopping bags for his sister. He had managed to dump the bags at home and escape with his sketchbook to a field overlooking the leaf village.

He wasn't drawing anything in particular, just letting his hand draw whatever. He started to zone out and didn't hear the quiet footsteps coming up behind him until he saw a shadow over him. He looked up only to see the Inuzuka kid. Kankuro never got the chance to befriend the kid but so he didn't know much about him.

"That's really good" Kiba said looking at Kankuro's drawing. Without meaning to Kankuro drew a cute boy probably around their age smiling at something off the page.

"Someone you know?" he asked

"Um...No. I didn't really know what I was drawing until now." Kankuro answered with a slight blush. Not that kiba noticed. "Where's your dog? I have never seen you two apart"

"He's at the vet. I think he broke a leg. So anyway why are you in my spot?"

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked not quite sure what the other boy was talking about.

"This is my spot. I have been coming here for years and you now sit in it." Kiba said in a matter of fact tone.

"Sucks I'm not gonna be moving anytime soon, kid" Kankuro replied in the same tone.

"Hey don't call me kid. Your only 2 years older than me!"

"Well you acting like one. Now I came here for some peace and quiet so either leave or stay I don't really care just zip it." Kiba sat down next to him after the last word came out of his mouth.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Kankuro turned a new page and started drawing something. About twenty minutes of watching the pencil move Kiba asked "Whatcha drawing?" Now back to his usual self.

Kankuro held up his sketchbook to show the picture of one of his favourite places. "This is one of my favourite places to go back in suna. I know I've only been gone a week but I miss it already."

"Seems nice. Can I look at some of your other drawings?" Kiba said.

"Sure." Kankuro said monotonously.

Kiba skimmed through the book of beautifully drawn pictures. Landscapes, his puppets, people he recognised and some he didn't. He came to the last few pages and found them taped together. "Why are these taped?"

"No don't look at those!" After he said that Kiba jumped up and ran and of course Kankuro ran after him. By the time Kankuro found Kiba he had already pulled the tape off and was looking through the drawings. They were of a very attractive guy doing random things. Reading, sleeping, and just smiling.

"Wow, these are really good. Who is he?" Kiba asked with curiosity.

"No one." Kankuro grabbed the book and ran off. Knowing Kiba upset him he set off in the same direction thinking about how he was going to apologize.

After an hour of searching Kiba found Kankuro asleep under a tree with his sketchbook clutched to his chest. '_He looks kinda cute'. _Wait he did not just think that.

"Kankuro… Wake up it looks like its gonna rain."

"Hmm… What?" Kankuro mumbled sleepily.

"Common my house isn't far from here. We can talk there." Kiba said while pulling Kankuro to his feet. He seemed to remember what happened so he turned his face to the ground and then it started to rain.

Once they got to Kiba's he said his parents were out on a mission so it was just them and his sister would be getting home late at night. Since Kankuro still wasn't talking he lead him to the couch and went to fetch towels for the two of them. When he came back Kankuro was still in the same hunched over position as before but his body was shaking.

It took Kiba a second before he realized Kankuro was crying. He walked over and sat down next to the other and encircled his arms around him. Kankuro leaned into the embrace and wrapped his arms loosely around Kiba. After a few minutes Kankuro stopped crying but they didn't break apart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kiba asked softly. Kankuro nodded and slowly sat up to look at Kiba.

"His name was Haru. He was my boyfriend two years ago. He was a jounin at the time and he went on a B-rank mission that should have been an S-rank and he was killed. We fought before he left and I never got a chance to tell him I love him." And with that he burst into tears again.

"Shh.. Its ok. Don't cry." Kiba pulled Kankuro to lie down so they were facing each other with Kankuro's face buried in his chest. Kiba kept his arms wrapped tightly around the other teen and rubbed calming circles on his back until he stopped crying and fell asleep. Not long after Kiba also fell asleep.

In the morning 7.00 am

Kiba woke to a soft shaking and opened his eyes only to close them again because of the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. His eyes finally adjusted and he looked up to see his sister looming over him with a slightly angry look on her face. He felt a foreign weight on his chest so he looked down to be face to face with a sleeping Kankuro.

He quickly sits up causing Kankuro to fall off him and onto the floor. "Sis this isn't what it looks like." He said afraid of what her reaction will be.

Kankuro sits up slowly "Why did you push me onto the floor?" He looks up at Hana "Nevermind.. hehe this is awkward." He says nervously.

"Who is he and why was he sleeping on you!" Hana yells, as her overprotective sisterness (not sure if that makes sense) kicks in.

"He's Kankuro from suna. Brother of the Kazekage. I guess we fell asleep last night and we ended up like that. It was a honest mistake ok, so just calm down." He hated when his sister got like this.

"I am calm!" Hana yelled back.

"Sure… since it is a weekend and 7.00 we are going up to my room to go back to sleep. If you have a problem bring it up with me later." Kiba said as he and Kankuro stood and walked upstairs.

Kiba's room was dark blue with a dresser, TV, a bookshelf and a queen sized bed. It also was surprisingly clean. They both crawled back into bed and an awkward silence arose seeing as neither could get back to sleep. Kankuro turned on his side so his back was facing Kiba and closed his eyes. Not a minute later he felt arms wrap around his waist and then he was being pulled into a broad chest. "Kiba.."

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled. And with that they did.

Please review and I will update!


End file.
